phantasmagoriacomicfandomcom-20200213-history
Too Little For Too Much: OC quiz
1) First list all your OCs by first name so we can see your list of all your wonderful OCs: ...Hell no, I'm just picking the main ones. 1. Savali 2. Marrz 3. Spencer 4. Guy 5. Caligula 6. Vale 7. Clodia 8. Caius 9. Marcello 10. Claude 11. Gallagher 12. Olwin 13. Rose 14. Arma 15. ...Hell Avalon. Why not? 2) Who is your favorite OC? I CAN'T PICK ONE. I like Savali and Caligula the most though. 3) Who is your least favorite? They're not here but I hate Talbot and Cohen. I also hate Avalon. I hate love her though. 4) Who is your most developed? Savali, Caligula, Marrz, Gallagher, even Arma. 5) Which OC would you want to date if they magically came to life? ...Why would I want to date one of these psychopaths? Whatever I think I'd pick Olwin, and not even for a date. We'd just to go nab some tea and talk about magic. 6) How many girl OCs do you have? Boy OCs? It OCs? Ugh in total? No idea but I know I have more male character. Here though. Male-9 Female-6 7) If you were stuck in a burning building what do you think the third OC (Spencer) on your list would do? If he knew about me and cared? He'd save me, even if it gave away the fact he was a demon. HURRAY FOR BEING IMMUNE TO FIRE. 8) Name one thing you regret about one of your OCs. I regret ever killing Arma oddly. 9) Which of your OCs do you think would make the best father/mother/it parent out of all your OCs and why?? 10) Which of your OCs do you think will most likely be put in jail? ...ARE YOU KIDDING ME? More than half of these guys. For their time of course. 11) The eighth of your OCs (Caius) was put into the future! What will their job be?!? ...A demon. I don't know. 12) Name the first (Savali) OC's catch phrase! "We're demons, hell travels with us." 13) Do all your OCs live together or are they separated? Most of them live together. Not all but most. 14) Are there any pairings that are in your OC list? (they can't be with someone else's) Actually I love pairing them. Savali x Marrz is possibly the most commonly shown. Caligula x Vale is a crack pairing that became canon. Clodia x Caius are married. Marcello x Rose because it's taboo and cute. Gallagher x Wilton because it's just funny to see Gallagher act adorable. Olwin x Arma...cutest lesbian relationship I've ever made. And later Avalon x Savali because I needed a probelm. 15) Your seventh OC (Clodia) switched bodies with you for a day! How will they react at the end of the day? Clodia: UGH I'M ALL SPINDLE LIKE. What is with your hair? It's so short. That's not like a lady at all. Me: Hey I'm not having fun in your body either. Give mine back. 16) Your last OC (Avalon) just became a fifteen year old. What do they do? Avalon is like...hundreds of years old though. 17) Now randomly select a person on your OC list. Who was it? Olwin 18) That OC you just chose? Yeah they think they are superman (even if they are a girl) and are on the roof about to jump off. OH DEAR. There's nothing I can do. 19) Are any of your OCs bored of this meme? Probably all of them. NO ACTION MAN. 20) Would your second OC (Marrz) prefer the beach or the mountains? Mountains probably. Because he's originally German. 21) Would your 5th OC (Caligula) battle a shark? HELL YEAH AND HE'D RIP IT TO SHREDS. 22) Which OCs hate each other? ...Too many. Savali hates Spencer, Guy, Rose, and even Caligula in the second one. Marrz hates Caligula, Spencer, Guy, Avalon and Vale. Spencer hates everyone that Spencer is associated with. Guy hates everyone that Spencer hates. Caligula hates Marrz, Savali, Clodia, Olwin, and Avalon. Vale hates Avalon and Marrz. Clodia hates Caius and Caligula Caius hates Clodia. Marcello no one. Claude hates Guy and Cohen. Gallagher hates no one. Olwin hates Savali, Marrz, and Caligula. Rose hates them too. Arma is dead so she doesn't really care. Avalon hates Marrz, Caligula, Guy, and Spencer, everyone that Savali used to know pretty much. ALL THE HATE MAN. 23) Which OC did you create first? And last? Savali was the first. Avalon was the last. 24) Your dad's leg! What? 25) And if those two were fighting, who would win? ...Whu? 26) Are your OCs fat or skinny? Most of them are pretty skinny, especially Caligula. He's quick and nibble and able to strike fast, but is weak as hell! 27) What are your first 2 OC's (Savali and Marrz) favorite foods? ...PASTAAAAAA. 28) If your listed OCs were in a fight to the death, who would emerge victorious? ...Good question. Well it wouldn't be Marrz. No, he loses to Avalon...Hmmm. Don't know. 29) There's a zombie attack and your OCs are stranded. Who do they elect to be their leader? Savali. Or Avalon. Depends who you trust more. 30) During said zombie attack, who's the first to die? Rose. 31) Which one of these OCs do you think would have the most fangirls/boys? I have a feeling it's going to be A. Savali. B. Marrz. C. Caligula. ...That or I'm horribly HORRIBLY wrong. 32) Okay, so does OC number four (Guy) have any last thoughts? Guy: Umm no? 33) If possible, what's your characters' height? ...no. I'm not doing that. Just no. 34) Can your characters dance? HAHAHAHAH probably not. 35) What are your characters' ages? They're all pretty much as old as mud. 36. What's one item that your characters couldn't be without? Savali-Tentacles. Marrz-His weird little shirt that covers his mouth. Spencer-A charm that Olwin gave him. Guy-Salt. Caligula-His knives. Vale-...A handkerchief, I don't know. Clodia-Her wedding ring. Caius-His wedding ring. Marcello-A lock pick. Claude-...Uhh his hat? Gallagher - His glasses. Olwin-Arma's skeleton Rose-Uhhh shoes why not? Arma-In the next life she can't go without the bracelet that Olwin used to wear. Avalon-Savali. Category:Quizzes